<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feels New but also Familiar by HarleyMarvelfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775730">Feels New but also Familiar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyMarvelfan/pseuds/HarleyMarvelfan'>HarleyMarvelfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Virgin Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyMarvelfan/pseuds/HarleyMarvelfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is going to live with Sam, Nat and the one he's been in love with since back then- Steve.</p><p> </p><p>aka. Sam and Natasha being the bestest friends (and most annyoing) and two idiots figuring out what they want.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Shuri, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov &amp; Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today's the day. Bucky is going to live with his friends.</p><p>" How have you been Buck", Steve asked as he pulled Bucky into a tight hug. </p><p>"Fine, just missed you a lot, punk."</p><p>"Let's go home"</p><p> </p><p>Home.</p><p> </p><p>Thaz's what the Avengers Facility is called for him now.</p><p>Bucky was happy. They arrived at the facility. He liked staying in Wakanda and even made friends especially with Shuri- she reminded him of his sister Becca. She was sassy, smart and kindhearted. He even told her about her worries and she was a great listener.</p><p>And he told her about his big, fat crush on Steven Grant Rogers aka America's ass.</p><p>
" If you don't tell loverboy you love him, I'll find you and kick ya ass and then tell him myself.", Shuri said before he left. Yes she's definitely like Becca.

</p><p>Well, the problem is,<br/>
Bucky is in love with Steve, always has been since he saved his skinny asthamtic wonderful ass from a bully in a back alley in brooklyn, ages ago. They changed. Of course they did. But his feelings still stayed the same.

He wanted Steve more than anything but he isn't like Bucky. A gay broken boy who's been in love with his best friend since forever. A fairy how they said back then.</p><p>The dark haired Soldier was going to live with Nat, Sam and Steve now.</p><p>As he entered the door Natasha welcomed him again and Sam gave him a quick hug too.</p><p>"Man, if you touch my food i'll have to kill you, just that you know", Sam joked which earned him a not so light hit on his back from Natasha.</p><p>"Ouch"</p><p>" Come on, I'll show you around. Steve said and they went upstairs.
"
"Here's your room, right next to mine"

"Holy shit, Steve. This looks as bis as our entire apartment back in brooklyn.", he said and Steve laughed.

In his signature smile that Bucky hated/loved so much. All he wanted to do was to kiss that smile off his stupid handsome face.

"Well, now you saw everything i guess, it's also late so I'll go to my room now, sleep well, pal"

Steve left and Bucky tried to sleep. He really did, but he could 't. Couldn't get the blonde's stupid face out of his head. Bucky looked at the clock on his nightstand. Midnight. Also, he was thirsty. Damn thirsty and not only for Steve.

 So he went down to the kitch and turned on the lights.

</p><p>


"Oh, Hi you scared me. How can you be so quiet walking down the stairs. Steve tried to be casual but that didn't end well.

His crush almost fell off his stool in the kitchen and Bucky tired not to laugh. 

But he did, " Sorry; Stevie. You have always been scared way too easily."

"Hmm i can't remember that. I think that's a wrong memory."

He did exactly know what Bucky meant.

"Can't Sleep?"

"Nope"


"I mean we can watch some Netflix if you want. I can't sleep anyways so why not. Only if you want to of course I -"

"Sure, Stevie"

"Let's go to the living room"

</p><p>

They went to the living room and sat down on the most comfortable couch ever. There were soft elegant small pillows all around the couch and a big fluffy blanket.

"This couch is definitely big enough for two super soldiers"
and I wanted to watch something anyways"

They were both shy at first, needed to get used to body contact after all these years again. "Come on Steve, I don't bite i swear, unless you want me to.", he winked and Steve blushed.

Halfway through the movie Bucky snuggled up to Steve his head on his chest and Steve's arm around Bucky.

</p><p>

"It's funny it used to be the other way", the blonde said.

"What?"

"I mean, I was the one snuggled up on your chest and you were the one keeping me safe. Like when the radiator didn't work."

"Mhm i remember. You used to be as cold as ice, pal. Now look at you. But things change, look at me."

"You're still the same to me, Buck."

"With a metal arm, you mean"

"I don't care about your arm. I mean it's fucking cool don't get me wrong it looks amazing. But hey, I'd have you anyway. I missed you. So. So. Much. "


</p><p>
I'm so fucked, Bucky thought. He fell in love with Steve more and more everyday.
</p><p>
Steve pushed a strand of hair behind his ear and looked into his eyes.


Fuck your ocean blue eyes, was all Bucky thought. All he wanted to do was kiss him.


</p><p> Steve moved his fave closer to Bucky's.


</p><p>

"Is he going to kiss me ? He is. Omg.", the dark haired's mind was going crazy. Was this all a dream?

</p><p>


But Steve didn't move. 

He just stayed like that and looked him into his eyes. Buck lost his last sense of selfcontrol and was a second away from slamming his lips on Captain's.



Then Steve finally spoke before he moved. </p><p>





" I think i need to tell you something, Bucky."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR READING !!!!<br/>This is going to be a lonnnngg story guys can't wait to share it with you!<br/>I've had this story in my head for a long time and i finally decided to write it down. I've spent my entire childhood reading Stucky fics so i want to write my own haha<br/>This is just the beginning .......<br/>Next chapter will be posted asap !!<br/>And i speak German as my first language so if there are any mistakes i'm sorry !!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" I need to tell you something, Buck", Steve said as he pushed his face away from Bucky's now.</p><p>Bucky was shocked. He somehow knew, what was to come was either exactly what he wanted to tell him or telling him to fuck off.</p><p>"I- god I'm bad at this but I really missed you and couldn't get you out of my head and I just wanted to tell you I love you and I can't do anything against it. I'm sorry you probably don't feel the same'"</p><p> </p><p>The next thing he knew Bucky pulled Steve closer by grabbing his neck and saying a soft " I love you too, Stevie, more than anything."</p><p> </p><p>And that was it. Bucky soflty put his lips on Steve's. It was too short. Way to short. And definitely way too gentle but felt better than anything he's ever felt. Well, because it was STEVE. He could spit in his mouth and he'd say thank you- anyways let's talk about that later.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys, has anyone seen my-" </p><p> </p><p>It was Sam. Fuckin Sam, Bucky thought, interupting NOW.</p><p>Bucky sat on top of one of Steve's legs (wait, how did this happen?) his hands still on the back of his neck. The brunette only looked annoyed and quite agressive at Sam. </p><p>" Ooh i don't think that's the right moment, You guys I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go- have fun making out!", Sam exclaimed as he left with the biggest grin he's ever seen on someone's face. He's so going to tell Nat as soon as he's upstairs. as  He probably knew that Bucky was about to kill him that's definitely why he ran so fast. </p><p>"What the actual fuck", Steve said and laughed. So did Bucky.</p><p>But then the moment came back. The blonde staring at his eyes and his lips then. </p><p>"So you want this too?" Us? Are you sure?", he asked Bucky again. No Steve, I want you bend me over the fuckin kitchen table and fuck me right there. That's what I really want. Okay maybe this way too much for now, please stop thinking right now Bucky.</p><p>Nope, Bucky didn't want to waste time anymore he's been waiting for this for years. </p><p>And he didn't. He slammed his lips back on Steve's. The Soldier was never one who liked "gentle and soft" anyways. Steve didn't seem to mind as their kissing got rougher. Bucky was in control holding his boy under him and as his tongue touched Steve's lips for the first time, the blonde let out a quiet moan which earned a chuckle from Bucky. </p><p>This is going to be the death of James Buchanan Barnes for sure. </p><p>He swiped his tongue in Steve's moth and it took him a moment to do the same. Sweet Stevie. </p><p>And then the pulled apart. They only looked at each other and Steve seemed to be a bit out of breath. That wasn't even possible anymore but how can you kiss Buck without getting nervous. He's perfection for him. All he needs.</p><p>"You're good at that.", Steve broke the silence.</p><p>"Mhm I've been told so, Stevie. Maybe I'm a bit out of practice, I guess."</p><p>"If that's how you kiss out of practice then I'm gonna die this can't get any better. "</p><p>"Promise me, It can", Bucky winked as he cupped Steve's face.</p><p>"I'm afraid i can't keep up with you I haven't had that much of a practice. I think you'll have to teach me then." , Steve blushed. </p><p>"No worries, darling you're doing great. I don't care about how experiened you are. This is amazing. Damn you're so cute."</p><p>Again, they kissed. Steve was still held safely underneath Bucky as they made out again. The blonde seemed to be a bit more confident this time kissing back harder.</p><p>"You're a natural, baby", Buck told Steve and he blushed again everytime he said something cute to him. As if Bucky wasn't already horny enough damn. </p><p>"Maybe you're just a good teacher"</p><p>"Mhm. Maybe." </p><p>A kiss again. That was the last kiss on his lips. He went to take care of Steve's neck next. Soft kisses from his jawline down to his collarbone. At one point Steve let out one of his quiet toned down moans again and that's where Bucky sucked at softly.</p><p>Steve was overwhelmed and Bucky saw it.</p><p>"Wanna head upstairs?", the Soldier asked asked as he looked him into his eyes again.</p><p>"Yes, please. Just. I don't think I"m ready for more than kissing today I mean I do want to do more but-"</p><p>"Not right now. That' okay Stevie, don't worry. We can wait. I'd wait 100 years for you wanted me to. We can just cuddle or hild hands I don't give a fuck "</p><p>"Hey watxh your Language. Nah i don't think I'll even be able to wait a week with a sight like this.", he pointed at Bucky towering over him.</p><p>Bucky laughed again, " Okay baby, my room or yours?"</p><p>Baby. That word definitely did something to Steve. </p><p>"Mine? The bed is bigger than yours"</p><p>So they went upstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey i decided to post the next one because i've already written the next ones anyways! Thanks for reading!<br/>p.s. there's also going to be smut later in this story so if you don't want that better don't read but I'll let you know when.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a bit of sexual content but no smut yet, so If you don't like that better don't read </p><p>But anyways Enjoy &lt;333</p><p>(I really enjoy writing it lol)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They headed upstairs.</p><p>Steve was yawning.</p><p>"Tired, baby?"</p><p>"A bit, maybe."</p><p>"Well, we could go to sleep and get some rest...", Bucky said with a smug look on his face "...or we could kiss some more"</p><p>"You know what. That's even better than sleeping.", he said and pulled the dark haired man onto his bed with him.</p><p>~</p><p>*Meanwhile in Natasha's room*</p><p>"I swear Nat. They were kissing!!", Sam almost screamed. Robot man had his hands around Cap's neck and they were smooching!"</p><p>Natasha only laughed, "Good for them!"</p><p>"About damn time. Everytime Steve told me about Bucky if he couldn't sleep he was like: I miss his wonderful eyes and his wonderful face and his wonderful ass-"</p><p>"Oh come on Sam, they're in love let Steve finally live his life!"</p><p>"Yeah you're damn right, Nat. America's golden boy finally needs to get laid. He's like a hundread year old virgin, man."</p><p>"C'mon Sam don't be rude just because you don't get laid yourself at the moment!"</p><p>"Do ya really think they'll fuck?"</p><p>"Dear Lord Jesus, Sam, first it's none of your business and second if anyone gets to know it i'll be the only one because you can't be trusted."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Hey, yourself"</p><p>Nat slammed her door close it almost landed on Sam's nose. That was enough Wilson for today.</p><p>~</p><p>The boys were still kissing like crazy. Bucky's mouth was placed at Steve's sensitive spot he's found on his neck again and his hands on his butt caressing it because hell yeah that's america's ass. </p><p>Steve let out a small whimper which was followed by </p><p>" Bucky, Buck- oh- "</p><p>"Everything okay, babydoll?", Bucky stopped his motions.</p><p>"Definitely, more than that. I just- that's way too good i need to process this all first"</p><p>Bucky gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>This time Steve leaned in to kiss his cheek.</p><p>"Is it alright if we sleep together?" </p><p>That was one way to say it, Steve.</p><p>"Woah I thought you wanna take it slow, pal", the brunette joked.</p><p>"You know exactly what I mean. Oh and don't say pal to me we're way past that now"</p><p>They giggled and snuggled up together Bucky's head on Steve's chest under the big blanket.</p><p>"I've been waiting for this so so long."</p><p>"Mhm, me too. Was too chicken to tell you Stevie, thought you weren't gay."</p><p>"Well i clearly like men as you can tell. I'm bi. But you're the only one for me." </p><p>"What about Peggy?"</p><p>"Oh c'mon Buck, that clearly wasn't love. Yeah I admired her a lot but love? Nope. Only love you even back then I only had eyes for you."</p><p>"Yes, same. The first time I saw your skinny ass I was like: Hey I wanna own that and here we are now. It's not skinny anymore but a very great ass I gotta tell ya.", Bucky smirked and gave Steve a light spank on his butt. </p><p>"Hey, stop that, you jerk!"</p><p>"What not into spanking? No problem you can spank me anytime if that's what you prefer..."</p><p>"Oh Buck, I'm not having this conversation right now."</p><p>"Just trying to figure out what you like. I mean I need to know I wanna please my boyfriend"</p><p>"Boyfriend hmm?"</p><p>"I mean i can call you other things in case you don't like it, like handsome, babydoll or even daddy. Is that what you like? Being called daddy? Or are you more a submissive?"</p><p>"I love you but you'll never shut up am I right?", Steve blushed again.</p><p>"Not until you tell me what you like in bed, baby", Bucky would never stop teasing.</p><p>"I don't know!"</p><p>"Whatdya mean you don't know?"</p><p>"I"m a virgin but you already knew that."</p><p>"Yes but you could have fucked someone else while I wasn't there you never know."</p><p>"I would never. You're the only one."</p><p>"You're my only one too. Wow this is getting too sweet right now. So what about bdsm?"</p><p>Steve laughed out loud. </p><p>"Don't tell me you don't know what that is."</p><p>"I do know what that is Bucky. Just because I haven't had sex with anyone yet doesn't mean I'm dead. There's porn you know?"</p><p>"Ha so you did watch porn while I was away I knew it!"</p><p>Steve was so done with Bucky but he also loved him way to much to be annoyed by him. </p><p>"No worries, we'll figure out what you like sooner or later Steve. But hey I have no problem making out with you until my lips bleed until you're ready. I won't push you."</p><p>"I know that and I love you."</p><p>"Love you more, punk. Let's sleep it's late."</p><p>His face met his boyfriend's again and they kissed for one last time. </p><p>Soft and Sweet.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodnight, darling"</p><p>"Sleep well, Stevie"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>